Distraction
by HurricaneKatty
Summary: Hiyori was too distracted, what with tagging along with Yukine and Yato on their (scarce) jobs, or helping Yukine with his studies, or spending time with the two of them at Kofuku's – or Yato – Who was currently nipping lightly at the back of her neck. (Yato/Hiyori).


Hiyori should have been studying.

There was an exam coming up – an important one, and Hiyori had barely even looked over any of her history textbooks. She was too distracted, what with tagging along with Yukine and Yato on their (scarce) jobs, or helping Yukine with his studies, or spending time with the two of them at Kofuku's – or Yato –

Who was currently nipping lightly at the back of her neck.

"Cut it out," she murmured and shrugged him off, determined to get back to her book. She'd read the same sentence at least twenty times in the last fifteen minutes because of him and if this kept up she was sure that she was going to fail. And then her mother would be terribly disappointed in her and would probably wail that she wasn't raising a useless member of society and really, test scores were _terribly_ important, Hiyori and –

She gasped and nearly dropped her book when Yato's tongue dipped into her ear, right at the spot that caused her to shiver and her stomach to knot up in a delicious way that made her toes curl.

"The test-"

"But you've been ignoring me all week!" Yato complained and while she couldn't see him clearly, Hiyori could detect the childish pout in his voice. It was true that they hadn't had much time for each other lately. She'd been swamped with work trying to play catch up, while he'd been in almost constant meetings with the council of Heaven in order to work towards expanding the amount of power that he possessed. Well, more like he was constantly badgering them now that he had his own place in Heaven.

And she did miss him – since they'd begun dating they had been nearly inseparable, and she found that she wasn't bothered by his constant presence. Hiyori was touched that he wanted to spend so much time with her and the time that they spent together was _fun - _among other things.

"I promise," she began, but the tips of his fingers were tracing the bare skin of her shoulder, causing goose bumps to rise up on her skin. "I promise that once this exam is over we'll have time to be alone."

"But aren't we alone right now?" Yato asked coyly, twirling one a strand of her hair with his finger. She bristled in annoyance, but found it difficult to concentrate when his breath was hot against her ear and his hands were tangled in her hair. Hiyori could smell his scent – sweet and enveloping and it seemed to weaken her resolve. She wanted nothing more than to be with him, kiss him, and forget all about this silly exam. Why did she have to care about that when he was doing far more interesting things right now?

Hiyori sighed and leaned into him. His body radiated warmth that was far more inviting than the dull words in a boring text book.

"You have ten minutes."

Yato laughed happily and fist pumped the air in joy.

"This doesn't mean that you've won," she grumbled, putting the book down and turning towards him. He was smirking, clearly satisfied with himself. That little –

"Don't be that way, Hiyori! Otherwise, the great Yato-sama won't give you what you want," he said, and drew her closer to him. Hiyori snorted, "Don't you mean what _you_ want?" But she couldn't deny that she wanted to as well – she _really_ wanted to.

His lips were on hers almost as soon as she had finished speaking.

Kissing Yato was always an intense experience. He threw himself into it entirely – as though she was the only thing that mattered, as though she could disappear from his arms at any moment. Warmth pulsed underneath her skin, and Hiyori felt wonderfully dazed. Had she really been so worried about that test? Why? When what she wanted – who she wanted was right here in this room with her.

He kissed her hard enough to bruise and Hiyori had to pull away for a moment, lightly pushing on his shoulders.

"Slow down a little. I'm not going anywhere," Hiyori said gently. She re-captured his lips, pressing against him softly, reassuringly.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting him and the accompanying moan that escaped from his mouth caused a delightful thrill to build at the base of her stomach. His hands tangled in her hair roughly and he lifted her up, pulling her into his lap.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Hiyori teased, and she playfully bit his lip. Yato groaned.

"No – unless you don't want…?"

"I didn't say that." Hiyori sighed in frustration and looked mournfully back at the textbook. It was mocking her.

"…But that's going to have to wait. I have to get back to studying remember?"

His head rested on her shoulder and he breathed heavily, his body tense with restraint.

"I hate high school," he complained, and Hiyori laughed. "I do too. But if you hate it that much, then it's a good thing that you're not a high school student," and she pat his shoulder sympathetically.

"The exams are over next week, right?" Yato asked, tone gravely serious. Hiyori nodded, "Definitely. After that, I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

Hiyori looped her pinky around Yato's and grinned, "Don't you remember, Yato? I always keep my promises."


End file.
